Her Darkness, His Light
by TremorsGirl12
Summary: Vanitas wakes in the Realm of Darkness with barely a trace of his memory and is found shortly after by Aqua. Despite both their pasts and his callous attitude, she finds comfort in his presence. Can she soften his hardened heart? VanAqua **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Hello, wonderful readers! This is a story I've been working on for quite some time now. It's actually finished, so I'll update with one chapter a week until I've uploaded them all. I did my very best to keep Vanitas in character, while trying to make him actually care for someone. It was tricky! Please let me know how I did! Enjoy!

1.

Aqua awoke laying on the hard, rocky ground. Her head was pounding, so she made sure to sit up very slowly.

 _Where am I?_

It came back to her with a force that left her breathless. Terra. Ventus. Their last stand at The Keyblade Graveyard. Now Ventus was in a deep sleep that could last an eternity and Terra was...somewhere in the Realm of Light. She hoped.

" _I'm with you! Go!"_

 _"I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe here. Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it..."_

Tears welled in her eyes, but she wiped them away before they fell. _I will not give into despair. I can't. I will find a way out of here. I have to. Terra. Ventus. I need to see you again!_

Aqua stood slowly, trying to pull herself together and surveying her dismal surroundings. This was the Realm of Darkness. High cliffs with sharp, angry looking rocks jutting from them surrounded her. The sky was the most dismal thing she thought she'd ever seen. No stars. No clouds. It looked like she was in an enormous canyon. She rubbed her arms to stave off the cold she felt both inside and out, and simply began to walk.

The young man born of Darkness woke in agony. His body hurt so badly he had to fight the urge to retch. He counted his breaths to try to distract himself from the pain.

 _One, two, three..._

He tried to relax so he could stretch, to uncurl his body from the tight fetal position.

 _Four, five, six..._

He lay on the rocky earth, counting each and every breath he took until the pain became bearable and he was able to sit up. He counted five hundred and sixty four breaths.

 _What is this place?_

He looked around, seeing nothing but sharp, rocky cliffs all around. He reached to touch his face, to rub his temples so he could try to ease his awful migraine. His fingers touched something cool and hard. He scowled with irritation and allowed the dark visor covering his face to melt away. Then he froze.

 _How did I do that?_

He looked down at his hands and realized with a sick feeling in his stomach, that not only did he not know where he was, he had no idea _who_ he was.

A broken vision came to him. There was an enormous, desolate wasteland and a young boy with blonde hair lying face down in the dirt, unmoving. The boy clutched some kind of sword. A man stood near the boy. He was old, bald, with a voice like sandpaper. The old man also held a sword, but his looked sinister and ancient, blackened by wicked deeds. He knew them both, but couldn't remember their names. He also knew that he had once called the old man Master.

 _My master? Master of what?_

His head pounded as the vision faded just as abruptly as it had come. _Was that part of my memory?_

Before he had a chance to mull it over, a flash of movement caught his eye. He turned to see a black creature with yellow eyes. It was small, and it looked like a shadow. It also had sharp but small claws.

 _What is-_

It lunged towards him before he could finish the thought, aiming to strike him with its pathetic claws. Forgetting his pain, he snarled at the creature. Before he even knew what he was doing, he leapt to his feet, extended his arm, and clenched his hand, instinctively summoning a weapon like the ones he had seen in his vision. He smirked, covering his face with the dark visor. He struck the creature hard. A feeling of superiority and pleasure washed over him as he watched the thing fade away into nothing. He turned around and was promptly greeted by more. Balls of pure darkness floated forward, their mouths stretched out in hideous smiles. He let his instincts take over, swinging his blade strong and fast. When they thought to attack him from behind, he phased away, leaving behind an illusion of himself that the creatures would bite and claw until he reappeared, only a moment later, above or behind them to end their miserable existences.

 _I am not weak. I will not fall to creatures so pathetic. They shouldn't even be allowed to exist._

He brought his weapon down hard one more time, ending the life of the last monster, a mere shadow. He smirked, raising his strange weapon to rest on his shoulder.

"You!" came a voice.

He turned around to see a girl standing just a ways away from him. She was slender, with armor on only her arms and feet. She had fierce, blue eyes and pretty blue hair that went just passed her jaw.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Anger flashed in her eyes like lightning in a storm. "Is that supposed to be some kind of joke? What are you doing here, Vanitas?"

 _Vanitas..._ The rush of adrenaline from his earlier fight was fading fast and the terrible pain was returning. _Vanitas is my name?_ The pain became intense, but he stayed on his feet. He looked at the girl again, not bothering to answer her. He wondered why she looked at him with such anger, it was almost fury. "Tell me what you know about me."

"What?" She clenched her fists.

"Which part confuses you, stupid girl?" he asked. "You seem to know who I am, and I'm telling you to tell me everything you know. I woke in this cursed place with barely a trace of my memory. A broken one at that."

"Whatever you're trying to do, I'm not falling for it. You won't trick me with your little games!"

"Temper, temper," he sneered. "I must've done a real number on you for you to be so angry with me." His body was screaming, and he was glad that she couldn't see his face, for it was taking everything he had to remain standing. Whatever had happened to him, he wished he had just died from it. Death had to be better than this.

"You ruined everything! You and your corrupt master!" Her eyes were blazing now. She stretched out her arm as if she was reaching for something, then her fingers wrapped around the hilt of a sword of her own. "I'll finish you, monster!"

To her utter shock, he fell to his knees. If he thought it was impossible to hurt more than he already did, he was wrong. A pain like fire ravaging his body overtook him. He felt as if his very soul would be burned into nothingness. His vision blackened, then he saw a giant moon in the shape of a perfect heart. He was suddenly back at the wasteland with a young man, clad in armor, and the Master.

"Go, take what Ventus owes you, and take Aqua's life." Those were the Master's orders. The young man in armor tried to stop him, but he wasn't nearly fast enough; he still had the Master to deal with, anyway. The next thing Vanitas saw was himself, above the blue haired girl. This time, she was in full armor except for her head. _Aqua._ He swung his weapon, intent on sending it straight into her skull...

Vanitas let out a cry so loud and terrible that it made Aqua's blood run cold. He was still on his knees and he was clutching his head. His face was covered, but it looked like he was in immense pain. _What is going on?_

She took a step towards him. She could almost pity him. _Is he playing me?_ She angrily steeled her heart against any feelings of sympathy she might feel for him. He was darkness itself. He was evil. He was everything her Master had taught her to fight against. Even still, she could not bring herself to attack him while he was in such a pitiful state, but she did not go near him.

Several minutes passed, then an hour. Eventually his tremors stopped, and she could hear his light breathing. He was laying down now, collapsed on the hard, rocky ground.. _Did he fall asleep?_

Aqua stood from the rock she was sitting on and slowly approached him. Her head was screaming at her for daring to go near him, for being so careless. She should just leave him there! She pushed those thoughts away and knelt beside him. She reached for his helmet, a curiosity she could bear no longer taking over. _Let me see your face._ The second her fingertips touched his helmet, his had sprung forward and seized her wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked. His head still hurt, and he was in an extremely foul mood.

She yanked her wrist free of him, noting that he did not resist. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"You curious or something? I thought you said you knew me," he said, sneering.

"I do know who you are," she snapped, moving away from him and cursing herself. "You never showed your face."

"I'm sure I had my reasons," he said with a smirk.

"I'm sure. Why wouldn't you want to hide a face as terrible as yours?"

He laughed, unfazed by her remark. "Go ahead, think whatever you want." He pushed up on his elbow, facing her now. He winced inwardly. He was very sore, but he wasn't in crippling pain anymore. "Make yourself useful and tell me where we are."

She sighed. "This is the Realm of Darkness."

"You came upon me fighting those _things._ Do you know what they are?"

"No." _They remind me of the Unversed, but they aren't the same,_ she thought.

 _"_ Gee, you're _so_ helpful," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Her eyes glittered, and she stood. Turning on her heel, she began to walk away. _I despise you!_

"I don't think so!" He leapt to his feet, feeling thankful that the fierce pain he felt before had now ebbed to a dull ache. He strode forward, moving in front of her. "You're not going _anywhere_ until you tell me everything you know about who I am."

"And if I refuse?" she asked, her chin held high.

"You are not going to refuse me, nor are you going anywhere until you tell me what you know," he said.

Aqua suddenly felt tired, so very tired. She looked at him, the fire in her eyes going low.

"What game are you playing, Vanitas?" she asked wearily.

"I don't need to play games, _Aqua."_ he said. "I told you already. I don't remember who I am. I might remember at least part of the reason you're _so_ angry with me, though."

"And why is that?" she asked, exhaustion settling over her.

"Because," he said, grinning behind his visor. "I tried to kill you. I _wanted_ to kill you."

"On more than one occasion, I might add," she said, letting some venom seep into her voice.

"But I can't remember why," he said.

This time it was her turn to laugh. It was a harsh laugh, it didn't sound like he thought it should, and he didn't like the sound, for it did not touch her eyes. "Then you get what you deserve!"

"Maybe," he said. "Why did you want to see my face? What were you looking for? What did you expect to find?"

"I can't answer that because I don't know myself," she said, her voice softening. She gasped when he allowed his face to show. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were gold. _But...his features...Vanitas. You look like...you look just like him. That boy from the islands, Sora...How can this be?_

 _"_ You look just like you've seen a ghost," he said. "I take it this is not what you pictured?"

She didn't have a chance to reply before something dove at her from the darkness and scratched her face before landing on the rocky ground. Large, yellow eyes stared at her as it prepared to strike her again. Aqua cried out, pressing her hand to her cheek. "Why you...!" She summoned her Stormfell, swinging her Keyblade and striking down the shadow.

"We're surrounded," he said calmly.

"How do you know?" she asked, turning away from where the creature had been. She scanned the area. "I don't see any more of them."

"I can feel it. Them. Whatever they are, they're all around." He summoned his weapon and gestured to it. "What is this thing?"

"That's your Keyblade. It has chosen you for its Master. It should have a name, but I don't know what it is," she answered.

He examined it for the first time. Its main colors were black and red, just like the suit he wore. It had a gear around the hilt with a brilliant blue eye, and the teeth of the key was a gear also, with another eye. The length of the blade had a chain wrapped around it. It was a formidable weapon indeed. _Void Gear..._

Suddenly, more of the monsters manifested. Some spawned, and some were crawling out of the crevices from the cliffs all around. There was more than Aqua could count, and this time there were different ones than just the two kinds she had seen Vanitas fight before. She saw the ones that looked like shadows, the balls of darkness, and some that looked like the shadows, but were bigger. These had longer limbs and jagged antennae. Then there were the heavys. These monsters looked like black devils. They had horns that came together to form hearts on their heads, with long tails that were barbed on the end. They also had small wings jutting out from their backs and they carried large, scalloped swords. _What in the Worlds?_

"Think you can even handle this many?" he asked, his usual bad attitude evident in his tone.

"What other choice is there?" She replied.

Several of the large shadows came at her, and she raised her Keyblade to fend off their attacks. "Thunder, Fire, Freeze," she cried as she cast her spells. She felt the Light wrap around her body as she entered her Spellweaver form. To Vanitas, she looked like a deadly ballerina. She fought the monsters with an ethereal grace, then went into a spinning frenzy of Light, taking out a good number of them.

One of the devil monsters came for Vanitas. He had to admit, these ones were much stronger than the others he'd fought before. It struck at him, and he did his signature phase away move, leaving behind an illusion of himself. "Pathetic," he said, appearing behind the monster and striking it with his Void Gear. "Fire!," he shouted, casting Dark Firaga and sending the beast into oblivion.

They were Light and Darkness, fighting together. Vanitas moved with a decided precision, with speed and cunning. Aqua silently wondered how she'd ever managed to best him in battle before. _This is so strange, fighting alongside him,_ she thought. She raised her keyblade to fend off one of the bigger shadows, when one of the devil monsters came at her from the side, it's sword poised to strike her. There wasn't time for her to react. She would be hit, she knew it. She closed her eyes, bracing herself, then she heard the sound of metal clashing. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Vanitas between her and the monster, his Keyblade blocking its sword.

"Too slow," he said darkly, shoving it back. He pushed the monster well away, then swung his Keyblade in an arc, striking and destroying it with a strength even Terra could envy.

 _Did he just save me?_ Gratitude washed over her in palpable waves. He was supposed to be evil in the flesh! Wasn't he?Resolutely, she fought her way over to him, striking, blasting, freezing anything in her way into nothingness. _I guess the enemy of my enemy is my friend,_ she thought.

Vanitas swore. "We've barely made a dent in their numbers!"

"I know," Aqua replied solemnly. She turned away from him and positioned herself so that they were back to back. She took a deliberate half-step backwards, so that her shoulders were touching his. He noticed, but said nothing. "We can do it," she said firmly.

"Then let's," he replied, a sinister smile on his face. He called his dark power to the surface. It flickered around him like a black flame. She entered her Spellweaver style again, her powerful light emanating off her body.

They were Yin and Yang. If anyone ever told Aqua that it was possible for Darkness and Light to fight so perfectly in sync, side by side, she would have never believed them. Yet here she was. She fought for him and he protected her. The monsters' numbers were diminishing quickly, but Aqua knew their stamina was beginning to run low as well.

Three of the devil monsters and two of the large shadows went for Vanitas. She saw him fend off two devils, then she cartwheeled over and sent a Strike Raid into the shadows, stunning them. She gasped as the third devil swung its sword and struck Vanitas in his side. He let out a pained cry before sending a Triple Dark Firaga at the monster, effectively destroying it. He grimaced as he pressed his free hand to his wound, then fell to his knees.

"Vanitas!" Aqua cried, moving quickly to be at his side. "Vanitas, are you-"

He shoved his Void Gear into her empty hand before she could finish. "I'm fine. Finish them!"

Aqua didn't have time to contemplate before the monsters came for her. "You'll pay!" she cried, determined to defend Vanitas. Her ally? Was she his? She fought with agility and grace. She focused on defeating the last of the monsters while allowing herself to think about what this dark Keyblade felt like in her hand. This Darkness, _his_ Darkness didn't feel anything like she expected. She almost laughed at herself. _What was I expecting, for this Keyblade to scorch my hand? Maybe I was..._

She wondered, as she fiercely swung Vanitas's Keyblade at a devil, what her Master would think of her double-wielding this keyblade with her own. _He'd think I had become corrupted. Master, you'd be wrong..._ This Darkness felt vital, strong, and hungry. It was so different from her Light, and yet, maybe not as different as she had thought before. It felt... _good. "_ What have you done to me, Vanitas?" Aqua said aloud, throwing her Keyblade in one last Freeze Raid, destroying the last of the creatures, a dark ball, and putting an end to their fight. She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

Aqua turned to find Vanitas. He was standing now, but with his hand still pressed to his side where he'd been struck. She walked over to him and stuck her Keyblade in the ground, then put her hand on his shoulder. "Heal," she said for the both of them.

"Hah, thanks," he said, taking his Keyblade. There was an edge to his voice.

"No problem," she replied. She grabbed her Stormfell and dismissed it. "but I should be thanking you."

"Unnecessary," he rudely retorted.

 _What happened? His attitude is so different now. He's just like he was...before._ "Vanitas," she began.

"Don't bother," he snapped. "You don't have to pretend you don't hate me just because we fought off some monsters together. You were going to leave before, weren't you? Go ahead. I won't stop you this time."

 _Is that what this is about?_ Aqua squared her shoulders and got in his face. "I'm not pretending anything, Vanitas. Yes, I'm still angry about what happened before. I think I will be until it's made right again, if it even can be made right. I realized just now that my anger was misguided before. As far as your lost memory goes, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to tell you what I know right now. When you were doubled over in pain before, it was because a piece of memory made its way back to you, isn't it?" When he didn't say anything, she continued. "It'll probably happen again if you're forced to remember."

He looked at her. "Does this mean you're sticking around?"

She sighed. "I guess it does. It beats being all alone, anyway."

"Thanks," he said sourly. Aqua saw something flash in his eyes for just an instant. It was gone before she could identify it for sure, but it looked like pain.

"I didnt mean it like that, Vanitas. I've been on a solitary journey for such a long time now. Company will be a nice change, especially here in this awful place." she murmured.

"Sorry it has to be mine," he replied, still sour.

"I'm not," she said softly.

"Am I not your enemy?" he asked.

"We don't have to be," she said sincerely. "We were before, but not because I wanted it that way, Vanitas." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I only wanted to keep my friends safe."

"From me?" he wondered aloud.

"And your Master," she said, not wanting to reveal anything more for both their sakes.

"Was I different then than I am now?" he asked.

She smiled softly. "Yes, and no. I still see some of who you were back then in your personality, in the way you talk and especially the way you fight. You're still you, Vanitas. You're just not as...cruel as you were back then." She laughed a little, and he liked the sound this time.

"What?" he asked.

"Earlier, when you stopped that monster from striking me, you told it that it was too slow. I was just remembering that you told me the same thing, in the exact same way when I fought against you before."

"Hah," he said, a superior smirk splayed on his face.

She pressed on. "I watched you fight today, and I even wondered if you had been going easy on me in the Realm of Light. You're lethal, Vanitas, and I'm glad we were on the same team today."

"I guess you're not half bad yourself," he muttered.

She smiled at that. "We should rest now. I'm exhausted, and I'd bet my Keyblade that you are, too."

A/n: I wanted to add another note here. I didn't describe the Heartless in this chapter by name because Vanitas and Aqua had never seen those before, so yeah. Hope I described them well enough. If not, here's a key. Small shadows = Shadows. Larger shadows = Neoshadows. Balls of Darkness = Dark balls. Devil monsters = Invisibles.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again my wonderful readers! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed/favotited/subscribed to my story, especially those of you who did take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. You all brightened my day. So again, thank you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

2.

Days passed, or at least what felt like days. There was no way for either of them to measure the passage of time, for there was no sun or stars to be seen in this realm. Aqua woke from a fitful sleep feeling hungry, thirsty, and still exhausted. She had come to figure that they wouldn't die of thirst or starvation in this Realm, but going days and days without food or drink had to be the most uncomfortable feeling ever. She was also sick of seeing nothing but sharp, rocky cliffs all around her.

Aqua looked up above to find Vanitas. He had found a hole in one of the cliffs, up high. It looked just like a bowl turned on its side. He preferred to sleep there rather than down below. She let her eyes linger on him in the scarce light. She prayed her trust in him wasn't a mistake, but trust in him she did. There were moments she hated herself for it, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him anymore. He was still rude, sarcastic and sometimes downright callous, but she would never forget how he'd protected her from being hurt by that monster, or how he'd put his weapon into her hand. _Someone evil wouldn't do those things,_ she thought.

Her thoughts drifted to his Darkness. She'd been able to feel it, to feel _him_ while she'd wielded his Keyblade. Darkness was a powerful force indeed. She remembered noting that it had felt hungry, but it didn't seem to her like it hungered for any specific thing, though. She guessed it would hunger for whatever it was fed. _What had I fed it?_ She thought about what she had wanted most. _I wanted us to survive. It fed on my desire for Vanitas and I to keep going. That was its fuel._ Not a bad thing. She could see how most who were wicked sought it out to use it for their own purposes. Darkness could be _bended_ towards evil,but she was convinced that Darkness itself wasn't all bad. It was only a force, just like Light, no worse and no better. If it was fed evil or greed, that's when a person's heart would be overcome.

 _Oh, Terra...if only I had come to realize this before. Your Darkness was part of you, just like your Light. It must have fed on your desire to become stronger, and perhaps you were too obsessed with those thoughts, but Terra, you didn't go astray. Master, you were wrong...Xehanort took advantage of the mere presence of Darkness in Terra's heart, but Terra never committed any wicked deeds. Terra wanted to keep Ventus safe, and what did I have to say to him? All I did was chastise him with condescending words. Terra, please forgive me..._

She was crying now. She put her hands over her face and sobbed. She sobbed for Ventus, who was all alone in that castle that was once their beautiful home. She even sobbed for Vanitas, this boy born of Darkness who never even asked to be; His lost memory, and all the pain and anguish it still caused him. She especially sobbed for Terra, for everything he'd endured and was probably still enduring. And finally, she sobbed for herself, for she felt like the lowliest creature to ever have been born.

Vanitas came down from the cliffside to find his companion sitting with her knees up to her chest and her arms around them.

 _She's still here,_ he thought. He shook his head angrily. _Idiot. Why wouldn't she be? It was just a dream._

He had been in a place with nothing but pitch blackness all around him. This place was darker even than this realm. He looked around for someone, anyone, but he couldn't see anything but blackness. There was no one to be found. Suddenly _her_ face flashed before his eyes for a moment, then disappeared.

"Aqua?" he called out. "Aqua!"

"You've become weak," said a smooth voice.

Anger was his immediate reaction. "Why don't you come out of hiding? Then we can see who is weak!" he shot back.

"This Light will leave you, just as the last one did. Then you will return to me, to be a piece of my Darkness like you were always destined to be." the voice said.

He gritted his teeth. "I'm no one's pawn."

"Oh, but you are. The sooner you accept it, the sooner your suffering can end," said the voice. "and this Light's suffering can begin."

Vanitas smirked. "I'm not afraid of you. Come for me if you want. You won't be so smug after I'm done with you. As for the girl, she won't leave my side. I happen to be the one thing keeping her from losing her mind in this stupid place. At least while we're stuck here, she'll stay."

"Then I'll remove her from the picture myself if I must," the voice replied cooly.

"Just try and take her from me. Touch her, and I swear you will pay," he said, his sinister smile never wavering. Inside, he was seething.

"I'm a patient man," said the voice. "As I said before, I may not even have to. Goodbye for now, Vanitas."

He awoke then, feeling sick to his stomach. He scowled. _I have not become weak. This Light won't leave, and I'm no one's puppet,_ he thought, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He felt ridiculous for feeling so strongly about a dream. He couldn't stand being in this cliffside one second longer, so he jumped off the edge, landing on his feet much like a panther, to find Aqua. She hadn't heard him come down, she hadn't moved at all.

"You're awake," he said, coming up behind her.

"Vanitas," she said, looking up at him. "Hey. Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Makes two of us," he replied.

"I hate this place, and I'm sick of looking at these cliffs." She sighed."Anyway, how are you feeling today? Are you still in pain?"

"Yes, but I'm getting used to it," he said. He saw her hand clench. _Does it bother her? Why?_

Aqua looked at the cursed cliffs that surrounded them. She wished she could fly over them and out of this wretched, abysmal canyon. Her thoughts drifted to a treasure hunt with three young boys and a pixie, and how this pixie had helped them fly over a high cliff. She had promised Peter she'd return to see them again. She wondered if her promise would be broken.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he said.

"In the Realm of Light," she began, "I came upon a World where I met three young boys. I was wrangled into a treasure hunt with them, and as we followed the map leading us to it, we came upon a high crest. There was a pixie with these boys. She was very fond of the eldest one. She helped us fly over the crest with her magic. I guess I was just wishing I could still fly." _You were there, too, Vanitas. That was the last time I saw you before..._

"Hah," he said, cutting off her thought and looking up the cliff. "We don't need to fly to get over these walls."

"Huh?" she said.

He rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten who I am?"

"If you knew a way to get us out of here, why didn't you say so?" she asked.

"Because," he replied. "You never asked." He walked over to the base of cliff and turned around. She was still sitting on the ground, looking at him. "Are you coming or not?" he asked, sounding irritated.

She stood and walked halfway over to where he was standing. Vanitas turned back around and bent his knees, like he was waiting for her to...

"Vanitas," she said. "Surely you don't intend for me to-"

"What I don't _intend_ to do is wait for you all day," he snapped.

She sighed. _I guess Vanitas wouldn't be Vanitas if he acted any other way,_ she thought, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth despite his tone. She walked the rest of the way over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind as he reached down for her legs, lifting her onto his back.

Aqua gasped as he wordlessly phased them up onto the first pike jutting out from the cliffside, then the next, and the next, almost using them like rungs on a ladder. She felt as if her very existence was going in and out the way a person's vision does when they blink their eyes. Twenty pikes and phases later, they were at the top of the cliffside, and Aqua was breathless.

"What? Too much for you?" he asked.

"I've never done this before, okay?" she said.

"Pathetic," he said as he set her down. She rolled her eyes, but she didn't let him go. He pulled her around to the front of him, noticing that she was unsteady on her feet. "Going down will be easier," he assured her, keeping an arm around her waist to steady her.

"So you say," she said, leaning against him. She was breathing against his neck and he almost shivered. _What's happening to me?_ He closed his eyes, then opened them again a moment later. _It doesn't matter._ He nudged her. "Look," he said pointing into the distance.

Aqua looked up and gasped. In the distance, she could see water. It looked like an ocean! "Let's go!" she crowed. Beyond the ocean, there was a white light. She wondered what it could be. This Realm's version of the sun, perhaps? It was low against the water, like a sunset, but this light was more silvery than yellow and red. _That's why we weren't able to see it from behind the cliffs,_ she thought.

"Let's get down to the ground first," he said.

"Come on, then! Didn't you say that we don't have all day?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, easing her to the edge of the cliff with him. He moved her back around him, then lifted her up onto his back once more. "Ready or not," he said, and they phased.

Going down was easier, just like he said, but it was still disorienting. When they finally reached the bottom, over a dozen phases later, Aqua felt woozy and dizzy. "I don't think I could ever get used to that," she gasped.

Vanitas set her down, then turned around to face her. He smirked, tipping her chin up. "You're fine," he said. His golden eyes were smoldering, and for a moment, she was at a loss for words.

"Yes," she murmured. "Thank you,Vanitas." A feeling she was very unfamiliar with tugged at her heart. She felt drawn to him, and she didn't know what to do with those feelings.

"I need to rest," he said, letting go of her and flopping unceremoniously to the ground.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine," he said. "Going up and back down that wall just took more out of me than I thought."

"Then rest," she said, laying down on the soft sand. She sighed and splayed her arms and legs out, feeling the smooth texture of the sand beneath her. She was so glad to be off that rocky ground and out of that canyon. All around them was wide open space. The body of water was a long ways away, though. At least a day's worth of walking, maybe more. Aqua wasn't in a hurry.

Hours passed, and Vanitas did not recover. In fact, his condition grew worse. He came down with an awful fever and became short of breath. Aqua reached to touch his face, and gasped in horror at how hot he felt. He was practically scorching.

"Vanitas," she murmured. "Are you in pain?" She already knew the answer.

"I'm fine. Save your pity," he said.

"Heal!" she said, placing her hand on his shoulder and hoping desperately that she could ease his pain. _Did this really happen only because he took us over that cliff? What is going on?_

Her Curaga soothed him for a moment, but as soon as the spell faded away, so did the comfort it had brought.

"I said I'm fine. Leave me alone," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Stop being so stubborn," she said firmly. "And stop lying to me."

"I don't need your help. Don't touch me," he said, practically slapping her hand away when she moved to touch him again. She winced at his tone, and he actually regretted his words. His thoughts reeled back to his dream. _"This Light will leave you..."_ He wondered if he himself would be the one to make her want to go. Anger surged through him at just the thought of that voice, then Vanitas snapped. It was at that moment that his Darkness really came to life. It flared around him, its force so powerful it nearly sent Aqua flying. She fought the force. She wanted to stay by his side, but it was too strong, and it pushed her, making her slide back in the sand.

"Vanitas!" she cried. She watched on in horror as he was lifted to his feet by his immense power.

Vanitas was angry, positively angry at _everything_. He was angry at the helplessness he constantly felt and angry at the memories and at his past that he couldn't even _remember_. A feeling very close to madness washed over him, and he fought it with every ounce of strength he had. _I am not weak! This will not take me! It wont!_ He was beginning to hurt again, but he barely noticed. He opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized he'd been squeezing them shut. He saw Aqua, sitting in the sand about twenty feet away from him. Her face was stained with tears and she wore a stricken expression. She stood and began to walk towards him. _Stay away! Don't come near me!_

"Vanitas!" she cried. "Please stop this! You don't have to fight this alone! I'm right here with you. Vanitas! Let me in!"

Vanitas's Darkness exploded, framing him in a perfect sphere for a moment, then warped to form a strong vortex around him. It was one of the most awful things Aqua had ever seen. His power swirled and seethed around him like an angry twister, kicking up sand all around. Aqua braced herself and shot forward, breaching his Darkness. His emotions lashed against her like barbed whips. She squeezed her eyes shut, her own heart crying out because of his suffering. She felt everything; His anger, his confusion, his pain, and underneath it all, this unbearable sadness. _How has he been shouldering all of this by himself? Is this horrible sadness and confusion the fuel to his Darkness?_

She pressed forward with all her might. "Vanitas!" she cried, reaching him at last. She flung her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. "I'm not going anywhere. Push me away all you want. I won't lose you to this or anything else!" She felt his anguish falter, so she pressed on. "I can feel what you're going through right now, and I know not remembering your past is taking a toll on you, but don't let it keep you from moving forward. We're in this together, I promise! I need you, too, Vanitas. Don't you forget that!" she said.

Vanitas felt a sense of peace as her words made their way to his heart. His power calmed slowly, like the soft winds after a storm. Aqua eased them both down to their knees, her arms never leaving him. She pressed his head to the front of her shoulder. Her fingers were in his hair now, gently raking through his unruly spikes. It was quite a while later before he spoke.

"Aqua," he murmured.

"Hm?" she asked softly, so grateful to have him back again. Her fingers were still raking through his hair, and she still held him close.

"I'm going to hold you to your promise," he replied.

She smiled. "Of course." She pushed him back so she could see his face. "Vanitas, are you happy I didn't leave before?" she blurted, looking into his golden gaze. As soon as the question left her lips she regretted it. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. _Why did I ask such a stupid question!?_

"Hah, as if you could. You're..." He trailed off.

"I'm what?" she asked, her face burning hotter.

"Too slow," he teased, reaching for her hand.

Aqua smiled at him, and her heart thumped in her chest as she laced her fingers with his. She touched his face gently, then they turned together to look at the vast ocean in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I decided to update early! This will be the final chapter in this story. I thought about adding to it, but I've decided it's best if it ends here. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think!

3.

Vanitas woke laying in the soft sand. He turned to see Aqua beside him. She was awake, lying on her back and staring up at the sky. He turned on his side and propped himself up on his arm. "How is it you always wake before me?"

She turned to face him, a soft smile on her face. "Good morning to you, too, sleepy head," she said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have since we've been here," he replied. "You looked like you were deep in thought."

She nodded, sitting up. "Kinda," she said.

"So tell me," he prodded.

"I was just wondering if I was right to keep your past from you. It seems you're still hurting whether you remember or not," she said. "I felt this horrible confusion and sadness within you, Vanitas. I don't ever want that to happen again. I was terrified I'd lose you."

"Hah," he said, trying to pretend her words weren't stirring his heart. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"I've decided to tell you what I know. That is, if you still want me to," she said, drawing patterns in the sand with her finger.

"Yes," he said, standing up. "and we might as well start walking out to the water." He extended his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Okay," she said.

"Vanitas," she began. "Your Master was named Xehanort. He trained under the same Master as mine. They'd known each other for decades. The first time I met him, he brought my friend Ven so my Master could look after him. Ven was...broken. That's the only way I know how to describe the state he was in when your Master brought him to my world. Your Master was not kind to Ven, but none of us knew that back then. Ven himself couldn't even remember."

 _"Hah, you used to be too broken to talk back."_ Vanitas clenched his fists. _I said that to him. Ventus is that boy I saw lying in the dirt._ He closed his eyes. _Guess I did get what I deserve._ _Who's the broken one now, ey Ventus?_

The old memories made Aqua's heart ache, but she continued on. "Anyway, the second time I saw Xehanort was the day Terra and I took our examinations to become Masters. He was after something known as the _X-_ blade, but we didn't know that, either. The blade he sought is formed when equal Light and Darkness clash."

"I remember it," he said. "I had it. That huge weapon. Two silver keyblades cross, and a long blade comes out where they intersect."

"That's right," she said.

"I...fought you," he said."It was at that place. That wasteland littered with keyblades." It was coming back to him, piece by small piece. His heart burned with resentment. _I really was just Xehanort's pawn. He used me. Did I know?_

"That place is called the Keyblade Graveyard," she said, trying to shield her heart from the awful memories. "You fought Ven to create that blade. Then you took hold of his heart. I fought you to try to free him. I succeeded, but only partly. His heart was lost in the process."

"Xehanort ordered me to kill you," he said.

"You remember?" she asked, rubbing her arms.

"Uh-huh," he muttered dismally. "What became of Xehanort?"

"He took hold of my other friend Terra and possessed him," she said.

 _The young man in armor who tried to stop me when Xehanort told me to take what Ventus owed me...and to take Aqua's life._

"I can only guess Xehanort wanted a stronger body," she continued. "The _X-_ blade broke after I fought you. It went berserk so I took Ventus and fled the World without Terra. When I eventually found him again, I could tell he was trying to fight Xehanort. I tried to fight him, too. I thought I was getting through. Then a portal to this realm was opened, and we both fell through. I knew only one of us could make it back to the Light, so..."

"So you saved him?" he demanded.

"Yes," she replied.

 _No,_ he thought. _This cannot be._ Realization hit him like a hard punch to the stomach. _That voice. That was Terra. No. Not Terra. It was Xehanort. It wasn't just dream. He came to me in my sleep! Damn it all!_ He clenched his fists. "What have you unleashed upon the Worlds, Aqua?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that you would have done well to have saved yourself and left Terra here," he said. _Then I could have put an end to Xehanort myself._

"Why would you say that?" she demanded, becoming irritated at him.

"Because I think Xehanort still has control over your friend's heart, and now, because of you, he's free to bring chaos and darkness to the Worlds," he exploded.

"I couldn't do it," she murmured.

"Beings of the Light don't belong here," he said, his tone harsh.

"You're saying you wish I wasn't here," she said. It wasn't a question.

"That is _exactly_ what I'm saying," he said. "He's not your friend anymore, Aqua!"

She pursed her lips. "Terra _is_ my friend, no matter what you say, and I can't believe you said you wish I wasn't here."

"Aqua, I only meant that it would be better if you hadn't trapped yourself here. I never said I wished you weren't _with me_ ," he said. _This woman! I swear!_

"I made my choice. I don't regret it because I did what I felt was right." she said, her tone still hard.

"You don't know what you've unleashed," he said.

"Xehanort won't prevail, Vanitas. The wicked never do."

"Whatever you say, Aqua."

"You'll see," she said.

"Sure," was all he could say. He couldn't even look at her now.

Aqua noticed. "Vanitas," she whispered. She touched his shoulder, but he flinched away from her. _Why does this keep happening?_ "Stop, please. Don't pull away from me."

He sighed, meeting her gaze. She reached for him again, taking his hand. She squeezed his fingers, and his face relaxed a tiny bit. Together, they continued their way towards the water. Neither one said a word for a very long time. It was as if he was miles away even though she could feel his hand in hers and she hated it.

"It's peaceful on this side," she said, trying to break the silence.

"Mmhmm," he said.

She sighed. "Are you still angry with me?" she asked.

 _Angry?_ No. He wasn't angry with her. Still a little upset perhaps, but not angry. "I'm not angry," he said.

"All right," she said. She focused on the distant light out in the sea and decided not to push. The only sound she heard was their footsteps in the sand.

A few hours later, they decided to rest. Aqua curled up next to Vanitas in the sand and dozed off. They were near the water now, and he guessed the sound of the ocean had soothed her. He watched the waves lapping at the shoreline. It was almost mesmerizing to him. The sound of the water brought a dismal memory to the surface.

He was on a small but beautiful island. In his malice, he had threatened harm and worse to Ventus's friends if he did not comply to his orders: to go to the only place they could do battle to forge the ultimate weapon. Shame and sadness threatened to drown him. It _was_ his fault Aqua was here, and he had the nerve to be upset with her? He didn't deserve her forgiveness for what he'd done, or her compassion or companionship. He looked down at her, sleeping so soundly, so trusting beside him. Vanitas knew that despite his unworthiness, he was too selfish to part from her. Without her, his Darkness would take him. He needed her, but he wanted to believe she needed him, too. She'd said as much.

Suddenly, Aqua's body tensed, and her hands clenched in the sand. His brow creased with concern. _Is she having a bad dream?_ He shook her gently. "Aqua, wake up. Aqua? Come on, wake up." When she didn't respond, he shook her harder. "Aqua! Aqua, please wake up!" _No, this cannot be._

He watched in horror as her very being began to fade. He could nearly see right through her body. He pulled her into his arms in a panic, not knowing what else to do. "AQUA!"

She was home. She couldn't believe it. The beautiful courtyard in the Land of Departure was as it had been before her Mark of Mastery exam. Before Xehanort had returned to her world and destroyed her life. She smiled as a soft breeze caressed her face, and she turned her face up to the sun.

"Aqua," came her Master's voice.

"Master!" she said, turning to see him.

His armored shoes clinked against the stone courtyard floor as he approached. "It is so good to see you."

She bowed her head. "Yes, Master. It's wonderful to see you, too."

"Aqua," he said. "I have brought you here to me to tell you that you are in danger." he said solemnly.

"What kind of danger?" she asked, her smile fading.

"You must leave the Dark Realm at once. I will return you to the Realm of Light where you belong, my child." he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Master, but there's someone else stuck there with me. Will you help him too?" she asked.

His gaze hardened. "He is the danger I speak of! That young man is the prince of Darkness. Why have you allied yourself with him? Has the Darkness taken you, Aqua?"

"He saved my life! He's struggling with something I can only begin to understand. He's not what you think, and I won't leave without him. I'm sorry, Master," she said.

"And what of Ventus? What of Terra? You will forsake them?" he asked.

She backed away from him. "Ven's heart is out of my reach. I can't help him right now. Terra is...how could I save him? I don't know how to reach him! Master, I love both Ven and Terra, but I will not forsake Vanitas. I won't."

"You shame us all with your weakness. Even the Keyblade you wield speaks of your corruption."

Aqua looked down, and only then did she even realize she was holding a Keyblade. Not hers, but Vanitas's Void Gear. She clenched it tighter. "No. Master, you're wrong."

"So then. This is what you choose?" he asked, looking at her with disdain.

"It is. If you can't find it in your heart to help us both, we'll figure out some other way." she replied.

"Aqua, you cannot get out of that Realm simply by looking for a way out. It is not that simple," he said.

"Just return me to him," she ordered. Her heart ached so much, it was physical pain.

"Aqua, please," he said. There was a deep sorrow in his eyes.

"Master. You will always be in my heart, but my heart will also not allow me to abandon Vanitas," she said softly. She raised Vanitas's Keyblade, and to it she said "Take me back."

A black force came out of the end of Vanitas's blade, and from it a dark portal was opened. She walked over to it, then turned around to face her Master and her beautiful home one last time. She saw a single tear slide down his face. "Goodbye, my Master," she said, just before she stepped into the portal. It was the last time she ever saw Eraqus.

"Aqua," Vanitas begged. Don't go. Don't you dare leave me." He held her body close. She had stopped fading away, but she still wasn't responding to him. "Damn it! You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me!" he said through clenched teeth. He was overcome with despair. He cursed the heavens and crushed her limp body against his.

"Vanitas," she gasped. "I can't breathe."

His eyes widened and he thrust her away from him so he could look at her, only to pull her in again as soon as he confirmed she was awake and whole. "Aqua! What the hell happened? Where did you go?"

"My Master came to me. He told me I needed to get out of here and that I needed to get away from you. He told me he would send me back to the Realm of Light." she said, tears spilling onto her cheeks. "but I refused, so he told me he was ashamed of me for allying myself with you."

"Why didn't you go?" he asked.

Her arms went around his neck. "Because he said he would only save me."

"You should have-" he began.

"No! Don't you say it, Vanitas! I am not leaving without you," she said, pushing herself back so she could look at him. "We will find another way."

He looked into her eyes. "You stayed for me?"

"Yes," she breathed. His eyes were like molten gold and the intensity of them made her swoon. Her heart pounded as he leaned down to press his lips against hers. His kiss was gentle at first, then firmer as he found his courage. He pulled her into his lap, and she leaned into him submissively. As he traced her spine with his fingertips, she tangled hers in his hair. He pursued her relentlessly and she felt like she could never get enough of him.

"Vanitas," she gasped, holding him with every ounce of strength she had. They were tangled together in the soft sand now. Her creamy skin was covered with evidence of where his mouth had been, and she was nearing her limit. He didn't stop and she raked her nails down his back and cried out his name as they rode the wave of their passion together.

Vanitas kissed her after, pulling her on top of him now. Her soft laughter rang in his ears. "What?" he asked, curious.

"You're covered in sand," she said.

"Me? You should see _your_ self," he retorted. This only made her laugh more and he rolled his eyes. "You are so easily entertained."

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him. "What is it now?" he asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

She touched his face and he leaned gently into her hand. "Looking at you gives me hope."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, grinning devilishly. "Tell me how long you've thought this."

"Since the first time I saw your face. I still didnt trust you, but I was shocked. You look so much like this boy I met. I met him on an island whose trees bore star shaped fruit. That fruit is said to be very special. It bonds people together. I can't help but wonder if the two of you are bonded somehow...maybe we're all connected. There was something very special about him. Sora was his name."

"Sora, huh?" he said. "I've been to the island you're talking about, but I don't know a Sora."

She smiled softly. "I was just thinking out loud."

"Who knows?" he said. "This kid might be the key to our new beginning." He pulled her down and kissed her again. She sighed contentedly, laying her head on his chest. "I'll wait," he murmured into her hair as she drifted to sleep in his arms. He would, this young man born of Darkness, who still hurt, who still sometimes felt lost and broken, so long as the Light he held so dear was with him.


End file.
